Not Really a Team
by LivingAnonymous
Summary: They weren't really a team. Not yet. A series of one-shots about our favorite team without team players! Most likely SkyeWard and FitzSimmons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first Agents of SHIELD Fanfiction. It's basically going to be a bunch of one-shots about our favorite team-without-team-players. :)**

**Reviews will be appreciated almost as much as Agent Ward's face. :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter one: New Year's Resolutions**

* * *

Coulson was an evil man. Behind his smooth facade of sympathy, he was amused and excited to watch his agents (and Skye) suffer.

"I'm not asking you to die. Writing New Year's Resolution for each other and yourselves will highlight areas of yourself that need to be improved. You four have not been able to get along properly and have almost botched a mission because you all refuse to work together. This will help you. And if I hear one more person whining, I will make them spend an hour 'training' with Melinda." The agent he had referred to nodded and glared at each of them individually, and then left to monitor the plane's progress.

"Am I clear?" Ward gave a curt nod, while FitzSimmons excitedly broke into a chatter only they themselves could really understand. Skye, on the other hand, was already scrounging for a pen and paper.

"This is going to be really interesting," She muttered.

For one of the first times in her life, she was right.

* * *

Simmons always dedicated half an hour of her day to herself. Since she finally had a non-mission related assignment, she chose to use her half-hour to think of resolutions for herself.

She made a short, yet open list.

Discover another element on the Periodic Table

Help Fitz create/train a monkey assistant

Learn more self-defence

Improve shooting

She later checked the resolutions the rest of the team had made for her.

Get out more

Train in self-defence

Help Fitz organize his part of the lab

At least she didn't seem to have a lot of faults.

* * *

Fitz didn't really believe in New Years' Resolutions. Why bother creating a list of demanding goals when the inspiration and motivation was short-lived? No, Fitz preferred to set goals whenever he wanted to, not when tradition and the calendar told him to.

Nevertheless, he managed to carve out a list while waiting for his electro-equipment to finish charging.

Train in self-defence

Be able to save others

Organize lab

However, Fitz's list for himself was a bit different when compared to others.

Train in self-defense

Re-name the Night-Night gun

Help simmons find a new element

At least it wasn't terribly hurtful.

But the Night-night gun was a good name, dammit!

Stupid Ward.

* * *

Ward knew that he would probably get some resolutions related to his social skills. After all, he did get a bunch of stabbed poop as a result of his people skills.

Thanks Hill.

So he made an extremely short list, knowing the bulk of his resolutions would come from the team.

Protect Skye, Simmons, and Fitz

Be nice

The team's resolutions for him, on the other hand...'

Stop acting like a Wardbot 5000

Stop taking responsibility for everyone

Stop being determined to be alone

Wow. The team actually did catch on onto what he was trying to do.

He would give every cool gadget he had if the first resolution wasn't Skye.

* * *

Skye was pretty sure the bulk of her resolutions would come from Ward. Nevertheless, she actually made a list that had some pretty decent resolutions.

Focus on training

Learn to shoot

Regain trust

When she read her list, she was only mildly surprised.

Focus while training

Teach others Hacking shortcuts

stop pushing others away

Oh. So they noticed.

She didn't mean to push others away, not really. It was a defense mechanism. Everyone had left her. Why wouldn't they?

She resolved to give them a chance, despite her doubts.

After all, they weren't really a team.

Not yet.

* * *

**Like it? Please review your thoughts? **

**Also, if you have any ideas or prompts, I'd love to hear them! Thank you for reading!**

**Happy Holidays.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, 15 reviews for the first chapter! Guys, this is amazing! A big thanks to the guest reviewers, since I'm unable to contact you in any other way…**

**Enjoy this!**

**WARNING: It's SkyeWard. Sorry, I just can't help it. Don't worry, Skye won't turn into a snivelling, dependent mess, and Ward won't become some Prince Charming made to cater to her every need. **  
**Sorry to disappoint? I've tried to keep them as canon as possible, so if that bothers you…**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Alright, try to secure the object within the case- _without_ making noise, jostling it, or setting it off!" Coulson spoke firmly into the comms in both Skye and Ward's ear. You could practically hear the tension rolling off of him.

It was rather understandable to Skye. After all, it was her first mission- she refused to count the fiasco in Malta as a mission.

"Right. Why don't you ask us something a lot easier, like building a rocket?" Skye mumbled as she slowly lifted the device. She futilely tried to stop her hands from shaking. If she was even the tiniest bit more unstable, she'd end up dropping the device and reducing everything in a 4-mile radius to atomic dust.

Well, that's what FitzSimmons told her when they were trying to get her to relax. Needless to say, she didn't go to them for advice after that.

"Gently, gently," Ward cautioned. He held open the box for her to stuff the megabomb in. Initially, he was the one who wanted to handle it, but FitzSimmons cautioned that his hands were too large and indelicate. So the task fell to Skye.

The oblong rock thingy hummed with barely restrained energy. It practically vibrated in her hands, causing Skye's hands to shake even more. She could practically feel the destruction this device was capable of causing.

Now she wasn't scared.

She was freaking _terrified_.

She could just imagine the headlines: _Hacktivist takes out half of a city while stealing a high-security rock of otherworldly energy- last words are 'damn my butterfingers'._

She painstakingly set the rock into the carrier. As soon as it made contact, the box strapped it down and shut itself. Ward turned to her, looking mildly impressed.

"Not bad. Now we just need to get out of here without being found." Skye nodded, not really trusting herself to speak. She still couldn't believe that she was still alive.

* * *

They made it past most of the guards in the building. Now came the last obstacle: the actual exit. Since this mission was highly classified, they couldn't have a blatant extraction. The van waiting to pick them up was actually two blocks away.

However, they just needed to leave the parking lot unseen and then they were home free.

It was rather simple, really.

They stayed in the shadows, only moving when everything was absolutely clear. Skye and Ward finally made it to the edge of the building. Just as they were about to turn the corner and be free, it happened.

"Skye, there's a guard that will be right in front of you in exactly 47, 46, 45…" Fitzsimmons said through the comms. Ward let out a few curses and then turn to her.

"We need to look totally innocent. What do you think?" Skye let her brain run through quite a few possibilities. She finally thought of something brilliant, but then silently groaned when she thought of Ward's reaction.

"I have an idea, Ward. But you won't like it," she cautioned. He shook his head.

"I don't care. We don't have a choice." Skye shrugged. His words, not hers.

"We're two teenagers. We just showed up near this building because we wanted a private place. Think you can handle that?" Ward's shock broke through his usual mask.

"11,10,9…" FitzSimmons voice broke the tension, and Ward snapped out of his reverie. He set his jaw determinedly and nodded at Skye, who looked a bit reluctant as well.

"Let's do this." He took a few steps toward her, trapping her against the wall, slowly moving his lips towards hers.

Their lips touched.

And their worlds exploded.

* * *

Darry Willis was currently circling the building exterior, bored out of his tiny mind. He was to make sure nobody went inside. Apparently, his bosses had gone and hid something important in there and now were afraid that some 'government people' were going to try to steal it.

Naturally, they had Darry guarding the device while staying as far away from it as possible. See, while Darry had large muscles and could easily subdue nearly anyone, his intelligence level made a peanut look like the next Aristotle.

But Darry was smart enough to know that he should never get in the way between a couple that was currently making out against the building.

They were kissing furiously, which embarrassed him to no end. He couldn't get a good look at either of them, so he just passed by, muttering to himself.

It was mainly a large variety of variations of, "I don't get paid enough for this."

* * *

It was first in her mouth, and then it spread until it pooled in her lower belly. Skye pulled him closer, desperate to feel more, taste more. She nearly attacked his lips with her own, trying to drown herself in his taste, his smell, his touch. She dimly registered that the security guard had long passed, but she ruthlessly squashed the logical part of herself and returned her focus to more pressing matters, like Agent Ward's lips.

But then another nagging need came up, and she was forced to finally pull away. As embarrassing as it was, she needed to breathe.

On the other hand, his breathing was only slightly irregular, while she was almost panting. He said nothing, simply watching her practically heave. When she finally caught her breath, he turned and began to walk away, motioning for her to follow.

Thus began the most awkward and painful ride back to the BUS.

* * *

"Congratulations. You both completed your mission. You two just saved lots of lives. Now go get some rest. We're up in 5." Coulson easily dismissed them before turning back to his paperwork. Running his own network was suddenly causing a lot of paperwork.

* * *

However, Ward was too full of thoughts to sleep. So he did what he always does when he needed to think: he went to exercise.. He immediately wrapped his hands, preparing himself for a good, hard workout. He could finally be alone with his thoughts.

Or not.

Skye had beaten him there. Her hands were hastily wrapped, and she was hitting the bag for all she was worth. He sighed. Today was just not his day.

"Fists higher," he instructed while descending the stairs. Skye didn't say anything, instead choosing to obey silently. He held the bag, letting her work out her tension.

They worked in silence for the next 15 minutes. Both of them wanted to talk about it, but neither wanted to bring it up. Ward sighed, finally deciding that he would have to be the bigger person here and bring up the issue.

"Look, Sky, about the mission-" She briskly cut him off.

"That's exactly what it is. A mission. Nothing more, nothing less. Right?"

He nodded, quite surprised by her business-like tone. He found himself admiring her newfound professionalism.

But there was a tiny part of him that was slightly disappointed by her view. He quickly tied up that part of his brain and set it on fire. It was vital that he did not develop any of those emotions. He already had a no-strings relationship with May; he didn't think he could juggle that with any kind of relationship with Skye.

But it was a mind-blowing kiss.

* * *

Skye watched him leave, willing herself to turn back to the bag. But the words slipped out of her before she could silence herself.

"But did you like it?" She found herself asking. She immediately wanted to throw herself out of the plane. Not even she was this direct. How could she have asked that?!

He turned back slowly. He didn't even bother to disguise his surprise at that question. While Skye was usually rather direct, she was never this blunt. He decided he didn't mind that much.

Finally, a small smile played upon his lips.

"That's classified."

* * *

** Review please! I hope everyone has a fun and safe New Year!**

**My Resolutions: Update frequent enough and successfully juggle life, schoolwork, and fanfiction.**

**Your Resolution: To review and maybe even give me prompts or ideas. : )**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
